


Basically Married

by hitmyheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmyheart/pseuds/hitmyheart
Summary: “Donghyuck, I saw a dog this morning and it reminded me of you.”“Is it cute?”“No, it's ugly.”“Fuck you, Mark Lee. You sleep on the couch tonight.”In which people don't believe that Mark and Donghyuck aren't dating because they act like an old married couple.





	Basically Married

* * *

 

A month before the university started, Mark and Donghyuck moved into a studio apartment together. It was a graduation gift from their parents. It was only fifteen minutes walk from their university. There was also a convenient store down the road and the neighborhood was tranquil. Jeno and Jaemin, their friends from the same high school who also went to the same university as them, though they took different courses, helped the pair carried their stuff to the third floor. By the time all of the boxes were already inside, it was already past lunch. Donghyuck and Jaemin went to grocery shopping meanwhile Mark and Jeno unboxing the boxes and starting to arrange them.

Twenty minutes later, Jaemin and Donghyuck came back with two full paper bags. Donghyuck made Mark's favorite _kimchi jiggae_ and Jaemin helped to make the side dishes.

“Pup, where do you want me to put our graduation picture?”

Donghyuck turned around and found Mark was standing in the living room while holding a photo frame with their graduation picture in it.

“Our room. Nightstand.”

Mark grabbed another photo frame and wordlessly went to their shared room. As soon as he disappeared, Jaemin elbowed him.

“Hey, are you sure that you and Mark aren't secretly dating?”

Donghyuck sighed as he stirred the soup, waiting for it to bowl.

“Do you really have to ask about it all the time? We've been friends for three years, Nana,”

“Exactly,” Jaemin said. “I still can't believe you and Mark aren't dating. You guys are so domestic.”

Before Donghyuck could say something, Mark entered the kitchen. He stood behind Donghyuck, pressing his chest against the smaller's back. He put his chin on Donghyuck's shoulder, humming as his nose took a whiff of the _kimchi jiggae_.

“Smells good,” he said. “Can I taste it?”

Donghyuck took a spoon of the soup and blew it gently so it wouldn't burn Mark's tongue when he tasted it. He carefully fed Mark, watching his expression changed as soon as he got a taste of it.

“Perfect,” Mark grinned, clearly satisfied. “Your cooking is always perfect.”

Donghyuck smiled. It was satisfying for him when someone appreciated his cooking and Mark was the one who never failed to compliment him, no matter how small it was.

Mark kissed his temple before leaving the kitchen to help Jeno cleaning up the room.

“See?” Jaemin huffed, gesturing at Donghyuck and Mark with his hand. “This is exactly why people don't believe you and Mark aren't dating.”

Donghyuck just gave Jaemin a shrug and went to take the frozen dumplings from the fridge. He bought it because he knew that Mark loved it as side dishes. Donghyuck didn't even bother to correct Jaemin again. At this point, he and Mark had given up on telling their friends that they weren't dating. They didn't believe it anyway. So the pair just let people assume whatever they wanted.

 

* * *

 

 

Donghyuck looked at Mark, his face blank. He then lowered his gaze to look at the small bundle in Mark's arms that suspiciously moving. He looked at Mark again and the realization slowly sunk in. Donghyuck frowned, deliberately pulling his eyebrows closer together.

“Is that the ugly dog that reminded you of me?”

Mark smiled sheepishly. “Um, yes?”

Donghyuck huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

“And why is it here?”

“Look, pup,” Mark hurriedly explained, pulling his best puppy-eyed like expression that was impossible to resist for Donghyuck. “I found it near our apartment building on my way to the campus. It was alone and so, so small. I didn't have the heart to leave it there. So I took it with me.”

Donghyuck sighed. He knew that he would definitely give in if Mark gave him a defeated look. Besides, he wasn't a cold-hearted person. Looking at the small puppy instantly melted his heart. If he was the one who found it on the street, he knew that he would do the same.

“Fine,” Donghyuck said, finally walking toward Mark who was still standing in the doorway. He reached out for the puppy and cooed when it let out a small whimper. He cradled it against his chest, nuzzling the top of his head.

“We will keep it—“ Mark's eyes lighted up and a smile broke across his face. Donghyuck quickly lifted his finger to stop him from screaming. “But, you still sleep on the couch tonight.”

Mark instantly let out a shriek.

“What? Pup, that's unfair!”

Mark did not sleep on the couch that night, only because Donghyuck had had enough of his endless whining and the only way to shut him up was to let him sleep on the bed.

That night, after bickering and arguing for fifteen minutes, they decided to name the puppy Coco. They fell asleep with Coco in between them, safe and sound. Ever since that, Coco became part of their small family.

 

* * *

 

Only a week after the first semester officially started, Donghyuck didn't even surprise that Mark became one of the most popular students in his department. His best friend had always been the center of attention. He could easily attract people. However, what Donghyuck didn't like was the fact the repeating pattern happened again. Those who knew that Donghyuck was close to Mark used him as a postman. Those strangers shamelessly asked Donghyuck to carry their love letters, gifts, and flowers for Mark when they could simply put them in Mark's locker. Some of them didn't even know Donghyuck's name and called him 'Mark's best friend'. How rude.

Donghyuck had tried his best to avoid them but they somehow always managed to find him. Mark always felt sorry whenever Donghyuck came home with bags full of stuff from those strangers. But it wasn't like Donghyuck could blame him. Mark didn't even know that they existed. He also never touched the gifts nor threw them away. It always ended up inside the untouched box.

One day when Donghyuck and Jaemin were eating in the cafeteria, two senior girls approached them. Their intention was clear but it was too late for Donghyuck to run away.

“Hey, you're Mark's friend, right?”

One of them asked not so nicely. Donghyuck tried not to roll his eyes and gave them a tight smile instead. Before he could say something, another girl interrupted him.

“Can you give us his number?”

The audacity.

Donghyuck exhaled through his nose, willing himself not to snap. This was, so far, was the rudest request he'd ever heard. He gritted his teeth, trying to find a nice word to say because 'fuck off' was at the top of his mind right now and it wasn't a really nice thing to say to a stranger, no matter how rude they were.

This time, before Donghyuck could throw a remark, a very fuming Jaemin beat him to it.

“Excuse me,” Jaemin said through his gritted teeth, glaring at them. “Who are you and how could you shamelessly ask Mark's number from _his boyfriend_?”

Jaemin purposely emphasized the word boyfriend and those girls looked clearly taken aback. They turned to Donghyuck and there was a doubtful look on their faces. Donghyuck stayed unfazed. Jaemin was playing the old trick. This was what they occasionally did when things were out of hand. This was also the easiest way to shoo those annoying people away. And it always worked.

“He is Mark's boyfriend? I thought he is his friend?”

Jaemin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No, he’s not just his friend,” he spat. “He is Mark's boyfriend. They've been together since forever. And they live together. In the same apartment. Sleep on the same bed. And they recently adopted a puppy together named Coco. They're happily married with a kid. So I suggest you to leave him and Mark alone. Go away.”

Well, that was way too much information. But those girls were clearly annoyed at the fact and wordlessly left after throwing a disdain look toward Donghyuck who happily munching his food, not even sparing them a glance. Jaemin looked satisfied with himself and it made Donghyuck sighed in relief.

“Thank you,” Donghyuck said sincerely. “For helping me.”

“Oh, hush,” Jaemin waved his hand in dismissal. “I only told them the truth.”

It wasn't entirely true, especially the dating part. But Donghyuck had known Jaemin long enough not to argue with him about it. So he just smiled at Jaemin and his best friend returned it.

The next day, the news about Mark and Donghyuck dating and living in the same apartment spread like a wild-fire. Jaemin was the one who clearly happy with it. Mark and Donghyuck didn't mind it either. It made people stopped bothering Donghyuck and they also kept their distance from Mark. It was a win-win situation.

 

* * *

 

 

Mark officially became the member of the university basketball team after he passed the trial game. It was Jaehyun, his senior from the same department and the current captain of the team, who suggested him to give it a try after he knew that Mark used to be the captain of the basketball team on high school. But it was Donghyuck who pushed Mark to participate. Originally Mark didn't want to play again because he wanted to fully focus on his study. He was afraid that he couldn't balance his schedules. Donghyuck had stared at him incredulously, giving him the most judgmental look he could manage. Mark Lee was the best at multitasking so there was no excuse, really. Some encouraging words and a little push from Donghyuck was all it took for Mark to give in.

Mark's first game was a few weeks after he joined the team. He'd played numerous times before and technically it wasn't his first game but it had been months since the last time he played. He couldn't help but feel nervous. The anticipation that blended with familiar excitement made his hands feel jittery.

Mark sat on the bench assigned for the team. He observed the bleachers filling up and banners being placed on the railings. The bleachers were almost full. The game would be started soon but there was still no sight of Donghyuck.

“Hey, Mark,” Jaehyun came up to Mark and settled next to him. “Are you okay? You look a little white right now. Are you nervous?”

“Not really,” Mark replied but his eyes frantically scanned the crowd. Jaehyun was quick to figure things out.

“Oh, I see,” he said, chuckling at the younger boy. “You're waiting for your boyfriend.”

Mark hummed absentmindedly. He never explained his relationship with Donghyuck with anyone and never denied nor confirm their assumption. He was getting anxious now and just when he was about to call Donghyuck, Jaehyun let out a whistle.

“Oh, wow, here comes the lover boy,”

Mark quickly turned his head toward the entrance and he instantly let out a sigh of relief when he caught the sight of Donghyuck. His best friend was running to his direction, hair bouncing around his shoulder. Mark couldn't help the smile that broke across his face when he noticed that Donghyuck was wearing his old jersey. Donghyuck always wore Mark’s jersey when he watched his game. For some reasons, it never failed to boost Mark’s spirits to the highest level. It was funny yet endearing on the same time how the jersey still looked bigger on Donghyuck and fell on his thighs. Mark always teased Donghyuck about it, telling him that he'd stopped growing since fifteen. But he never told Donghyuck that the smaller actually looked very, very cute on it.

“Hey,” Donghyuck said as soon as he stopped before Mark, completely out of breath. “I'm sorry I'm late. Coco made a mess at home and I had to clean up the living room before going here.”

Mark chuckled as he pushed the bangs out of Donghyuck's eyes.

“It's okay, pup. You're here now.”

A sharp whistled pierced the air, indicating the game had started. Donghyuck stretched on his toes and pressed his lips to Mark's cheek, smiling widely at him.

“Win the game, champion.”

The crowd grew wild watching the scene before them. Mark ignored it and he leaned down to kiss the tip of Donghyuck's nose, giving him a smile that the smaller knew only reserved for him.

“I will, pup. For you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jeno rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and yawned without covering his mouth as he opened the front door. He blinked when he saw Mark standing at the entrance. Mark looked shrunken and sulky, shoulders hunched and hands stiffly in pockets. It was almost midnight and Jeno had already known why Mark was here.

“You and Donghyuck had a fight?”

Mark sighed. “Yeah.”

“What is it this time?”

“Can I come in first?”

Jeno nodded as he let Mark inside. He went to the kitchen to get a drink meanwhile Mark went straight to the living room, plopping down on the couch with a heavy sigh. A moment later, Jeno came back and gave Mark a bottle of cola cider.

“So,” Jeno prompted, sitting across him. “What makes Donghyuck kick you out of the house?”

Mark let out another deep sigh, sinking deeper into the couch.

“I forgot to take Coco to his monthly check up and now the poor puppy is sick.”

Mark looked defeated as he chucked down his drink. Jeno could only sigh. He understood where Donghyuck was coming from. Coco was a fragile puppy. It got sick easily. Both Mark and Donghyuck were very careful when it came to their “kid”.

“I would’ve offered you to sleep with me on the bed because the couch is too small for your body but Jaemin is here and he's sleeping now. I'm sorry, hyung.”

Mark waved his hand in dismissal. “The couch's fine, Jeno-ya. I still need a blanket though.”

“Yeah, okay. I'll get you a blanket and a pillow, hyung.”

Later that night, Jeno woke up around 3 a.m. because he was thirsty. When he slid out of his room and found the living room was empty with no single trace of Mark, he didn't even surprise. The blanket was still folded and the pillow rested on top of it. They were clearly untouched. Jeno had already used to this. He knew the pattern. Whenever Donghyuck and Mark had a big fight, Donghyuck would kick Mark out of the house. Mark would come to Jeno and crash at his place. But Jeno knew that the latter wouldn't stay because the two of them couldn't stand to get mad and being away from each other for more than three hours. Donghyuck would eventually call Mark to come home and that was how they would make up.

 

* * *

 

 

Mark sighed as soon as he saw Donghyuck entered their shared bedroom. The smaller closed the door behind him and made his way to the bed. Mark wordlessly moved against the wall to make some space for Donghyuck. The bed dipped slightly as Donghyuck climbed in next to Mark, that side of the bed instantly warmed by the heat of his body.

“No,” Mark said even before Donghyuck had a chance to say something. His warm breath hitting Donghyuck's face. The bed was big enough for two grown-ups teenagers but their bodies were close, almost pressing against each other. “I told you we can't.”

Donghyuck pouted. “But, papa, it's gonna be fun!”

Mark sighed.

“Pup, we have an exam the day after that. We can't afford to get late.”

“We can leave after the sunrise,” Donghyuck negotiated. “We still have enough time to go home and take a bath before going to the class.”

The refusal was already at the tip of Mark's tongue but Donghyuck stopped him by tugging at the end of his shirt. The smaller looked at him with his big eyes that looked so much like a puppy, making soft whimper sounds. Mark closed his eyes, clenching his teeth together.

They didn’t have class tomorrow and Donghyuck had been bugging Mark with his plan. The smaller wanted to go on a road trip to Yeongyang and stargazed there. He asked Mark to accompany him but of course Mark immediately said no. Donghyuck was crazy in his own way and even though Mark wasn't an adventurous type of person, he's always down to whatever suggestion Donghyuck had, only because his best friend had his way with him and very, very persuasive sometimes.

Donghyuck had been trying to convince him for days now. So far Mark did a great job avoiding the subject and not giving into temptation. But Donghyuck was one of the most persistent people Mark had ever met. The smaller knew that in the end, Mark would never win against him.

“Please?”

Mark opened his eyes again and found Donghyuck's already staring at him. The only light on the room was coming from the lamp on the nightstand. A dim blueish-white glow splayed behind Donghyuck's back making him looked like he was glowing. Mark's breath hitched as he exhaled slowly.

“Fine,” Mark finally said in defeat. “You won, little devil.”

A smile that broke across Donghyuck's face after that was worth all the risks.

 

* * *

 

 

**markelee ((≡** **ﾟ** **♀** **ﾟ≡))**

 

hey, pup

are you still home?

 

_yeah I'm leaving in a few minutes_

 

**markelee ((≡** **ﾟ** **♀** **ﾟ≡))**

 

can you pls bring my shoes?

i left it at home :(

 

_what would you do without me really_

 

**markelee ((≡** **ﾟ** **♀** **ﾟ≡))**

 

be very miserable and very much a mess

 

_good if you know that_

_i'll bring your shoes and your lunch too_

_anything else?_

 

**markelee ((≡** **ﾟ** **♀** **ﾟ≡))**

 

i love you

so much

 

_i know, you sap_

_but yeah, i love you too_

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you and Donghyuck breaking up?”

Mark almost spilled his drink on his lap as Taeyong magically appeared next to him. Taeyong was the team's manager slash Jaehyun's boyfriend. Mark turned to him, his eyebrows furrowed. That question did not make sense at all for him.

“What are you talking about, hyung?”

Taeyong stared at Mark for a very long moment. His intense gaze started to make Mark fidgeting on his seat.

“I supposed you are not aware of what's happening then,”

“Aware of what?”

Taeyong sighed.

“There's a rumor going around that you and Donghyuck broke up because you've been spending too much time with that new exchange student.”

“You mean Sicheng hyung?”

“Yeah.”

Mark's frowned deepened. His lips pursed. “I don't understand. Sicheng hyung and I are only friends. He's still new here so I offered to take him around Seoul.”

“I know you have good intention,” Taeyong said carefully. “But are you aware that you've been neglecting Donghyuck lately? I bumped into him at the mall yesterday. I asked him what he was doing there alone and he said that he was looking for a birthday present for his mother. I thought that was very odd. I know that you and Donghyuck always buy presents together. I asked where you were and he said you were going out with Sicheng.”

Guilt and sharp regret instantly pinched Mark's heart. Taeyong was right. He and Donghyuck always bought presents together for their parents' birthday. It completely slipped off Mark's mind that he was supposed to accompany Donghyuck yesterday. And Sicheng was just so happened to ask him to accompany the latter to the book store at the same day.

Donghyuck looked completely normal when Mark went home but he should've noticed that something was off when the smaller didn't make a fuss when Mark went to bed with wet hair.

“I think you should apologize to him once you're home,” Taeyong said after a moment of silence. He put one hand over Mark's shoulder and squeezed it gently. “I'm sure he will understand.”

Mark swallowed thickly and nodded. He wanted to go home soon to see Donghyuck and apologize to him.

 

* * *

 

 

As Donghyuck stood at the kitchen sink to wash the dishes, his body instantly stiffened when suddenly a broad chest pressed against his back and strong hands wrapped around his waist.

“Mark?”

Mark nuzzled Donghyuck's neck and pressed his lips against his skin, breathing in his scent. He could feel Donghyuck's body slowly relaxed in his arms.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered. “I've been neglecting you, haven't I? I forgot that we were supposed to buy a present for your mother yesterday. I'm so sorry, pup,"

Donghyuck sighed.

“It's fine.”

“No, it's not,” Mark said firmly, tightening his grip. “I've neglected you, pup. And it's not okay. Please tell me what I should do to make it up for you.”

Donghyuck's throat closed. He shook his head.

“You don't have to do that. I mean, you are free to go out with anyone you like. I completely understand that.”

Mark slowly spun Donghyuck around to face him. His hand reached up to tilt Donghyuck's chin up but the smaller refused to meet his eyes.

“Pup, look at me, please?”

Donghyuck blinked, slowly lifting his eyes to stare at Mark's.

“Sicheng hyung and I are just friends, okay?” Mark brought his hands to Donghyuck's face, cupping it gently. “And just so you know, he likes Yuta hyung. There's nothing between me and Sicheng hyung.”

Mark leaned forward to kiss Donghyuck's furrowed eyebrows, his finger brushing the hair from his face. Donghyuck sighed and closed his eyes, gripping the end of Mark's shirt tightly.

“I'm sorry for making you upset,” Mark rubbed the tip of his nose against Donghyuck's, making the smaller let out a small giggle. The tension in the room instantly melted.

“Am I forgiven?”

Donghyuck only hummed. “Only if you do the laundry this week.”

“Anything for you, pup,”

Donghyuck buried his face in Mark's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. Mark held him as tight, dropping small kisses on top of his head. After that day, everything was back to normal again.

 

* * *

 

**puppy hyuck (´** **ᴥ** **`)**

 

papa

your mom asked us to come over tonight

when are you gonna be home?

 

_my last class ends at 4.30 p.m_

_but i promised jeno that i’ll drive him to his dorm first_

 

**puppy hyuck (´** **ᴥ** **`)**

 

that's fine

means i still have time to bake her favorite brownies

do you want me to make victoria sponge too?

 

_how do you know that i'm craving that?_

 

**puppy hyuck (´** **ᴥ** **`)**

 

i know you better than you know yourself

 

_that's very true_

_but yes, i would love it if you can make it for me_

 

**puppy hyuck (´** **ᴥ** **`)**

 

alright then

see you at home

drive safely, okay?

 

_yes, ma'am_

_love u_

 

 

**puppy hyuck (´** **ᴥ** **`)**

 

love u too

 

* * *

 

Later that day, after Donghyuck and Mark kissed both Mark's parents goodnight, they went upstairs to sleep at Mark's old bedroom. They washed up first before going to bed. They brushed their teeth together over the bathroom sink, looking at each other in the mirror. Donghyuck spit and then sang, “Brush, brush, brush, in a rush, rush, rush,”

Mark started laughing. He knew that song. It was a song they had made up when they were little and still shorter than the bathroom sink that they had to climb over something to be able to stand in front of the mirror. And they would always sing it every night while they brushed their teeth together. They hadn't sung it again for years now because they were too old for something childish like that.

“Spit and rinse, spit, spit, brush in a rush,” Mark sang along. And Donghyuck laughed with him.

After they were done, they climbed to the bed and lay down facing each other. Their feet touching and their face only inches apart. For a few moments, they didn't say anything but the silence was comforting.

“Pup?” Mark whispered after a loaded moment of silence.

Donghyuck hummed as a reply. He had both of his eyes closed, breathing slowly.

“Mom said something to me earlier,” Mark said carefully. “It's about us.”

“Hm? What is it?”

“Mom said she'd talked to your mother and they thought that having a spring wedding would be perfect for us? I mean, they just talked casually. Like, of course we're not going to get married soon. We're still too young. I mean, we haven't graduated yet. I don't have stable jobs. We need a bigger house and a backyard. And, and—“

“Papa, you're rambling,”

Mark instantly shut his mouth.  He watched as Donghyuck giggled, his eyes twinkling.

“I like spring wedding,” Donghyuck said after a moment of silence. “I think that's a good idea,”

“Yeah?”

Donghyuck smiled. “Yeah.”

Mark exhaled slowly through his nose, his eyes searching Donghyuck's. There were so many unspoken words between them and both of them knew that they had to let it out at some points. If there were someone who understood their relationship, it was them. Donghyuck and Mark were perfectly aware of what kind of relationship they had, though there wasn't any label yet.

Mark scooted closer without breaking their eye contact. He paused, giving Donghyuck a chance to back away, even though he knew that the smaller would never do that. He settled his hand on Donghyuck's waist, gripping it loosely. They were so close. Their foreheads touched and their breath mingled.

“It isn't too late to make us official, isn't it?”

Donghyuck laughed, his body shook slightly.

“I thought we're already married?” he teased, giggling. “You had proposed to me before.”

It took Mark a moment to realize what Donghyuck meant. A laugh escaped his lips as he remembered his impromptu proposal when they were still thirteen. It was actually a dare from Jaemin. Mark lost and Jaemin dared him to propose to Donghyuck. Mark could've done it right away but he had excused himself and asked his friends to wait for him. Fifteen minutes later, he was back with a cheap plastic ring. He proposed to Donghyuck with a promise that he would buy him a real ring one day.

“I guess I still owe you a ring, right?”

Donghyuck giggled. “Yes. And technically, this year is our 8th anniversary since the proposal.”

They laughed together, their voice low, deep, and resonant in the night.

“I will work hard to buy you a beautiful ring. You deserve only the best and I will give you that.”

Donghyuck smiled, his face brilliant. God, Mark loved him so much. Words could never be enough.

“Can I kiss you, pup?”

“Do you really have to ask?”

Mark cradled Donghyuck's jaw gently and leaned forward to kiss his lips. Donghyuck twined his arms around Mark's neck, angling his head to deepen the kiss. Mark's tongue stroked against Donghyuck's and he tasted the minty toothpaste they'd used, as well as the smaller's scent that smelled so much like home. Mark pulled back, his lips playing across Donghyuck's, nibbling and teasing, before driving back for another soul-stealing kiss. When their lips parted, they were slightly out of breath.

“I would love to ask you to make love to me, but we're at your parent's house and I'm not fond of the idea of waking them up with my moans,”

Mark stared at Donghyuck for a few seconds, dazed and baffled, before bursting out laughing. Donghyuck laughed along with him.

“Oh my god,” he chortled. “You're unbelievable,”

“What? Are you saying that you don't want to make love to me?”

Donghyuck pretended to sound offended. Mark's eyes darkened as he stared at him, sending shivers through the smaller. His grip on Donghyuck's waist tightened, making the smaller whimpered.

“I will show you just how much I love you,” he said and pressed his lips against the corner of his lips, teasing him. He smiled in triumph as Donghyuck whined and pulled their bodies closer. Giving Donghyuck’s lips one last kiss before pulling away, Mark continued, “But right now, we should sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow.”

Donghyuck huffed and buried his head in Mark's chest, letting out a content sigh as Mark wrapped his arms around him securely.

“I love you, pup,” Mark said, dropping a gentle kiss on top of his head.

Donghyuck hummed. “Me, too.”

That night, they fell asleep in each other's arms, entwined and perfectly content. 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_hitmyheart)   
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_hitmyheart)


End file.
